Ein Licht am Horizont
Ein Licht am Horizont ist die 05. Folge der ersten Staffel und die 05. Folge von The 100. Das Drehbuch wurde von Bruce Miller geschrieben und Milan Cheylov führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 16. April 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 29. Juli 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffins'''' Beziehung zu Finn Collins wird gefährdet. Octavia Blake bekommt einen Schlag auf den Kopf und wacht auf, nur um festzustellen, dass ein Grounder sie beobachtet. '' Auf der Ark enthüllt Abigail Griffin, Marcus Kanes Plan die Bevölkerung zu reduzieren. Als die Leute auf der Ark davon erfahren, tun sie etwas, das nicht einmal Ratsvorsitzender Thelonious Jaha sich hätte träumen können. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green (Nur Credits) *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan (Nur Credits) *Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha Nebendarsteller * Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes * Lilah Fitzgerald als Reese Lemkin * Mac Brandt als Tor Lemkin * Terry Chen als Shumway * Ricky Whittle als Lincoln * Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair * Sachin Sahel als Eric Jackson * Bill Marchant als Konzil Mitglied * Celia Reid als Roma Bragg * Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre * Genevieve Buechner als Fox * Shane Symons als Jones * Alyson Bath als Bree * Dean Redman als an Ark Wache * Troy Everett als Culling volunteer * Jane Craven als Miss Lucy * Chris Browning als Jake Griffin (Nur im Video;ohne Credits) Soundtrack Zitate : Thelonious (zu Abigail): "Today, there are so many things I wish weren't true." : Bellamy Blake: "Jaha deserved to die. You all know that." : Raven: "Yeah, he's not my favorite person, either. But he isn't dead." : Bellamy Blake: "What?" : Raven: "You're a lousy shot." : Abigail: "You'd leave Reese without a father?" : Tor Lemkin: "This morning, you told me my daughter was going blind and there was nothing I could do to help her. Turns out there is." : Thelonious (zu Kane): "I know what I'm doing is right for my people, they inspired me." : Kane (über Thelonious): "I reminded him that transitioning to a new chancellor would be destabilizing." : Thelonious: "Hiermit übergeben wir diese Seelen dem Reich der Toten. Sie haben an ihrem Ende der Welt der Lebenden alles gegeben. Möge man sich in alle Ewigkeit an sie erinnern. Bis jeder Schmerz und jedes Leid besiegt ist und der Abgrund sich auftut und die Toten zu uns zurückkehren." }} Galerie 1x05 Raven.jpg 1x05 Bellamy.jpg 1x05 Raven 2.jpg 1x05 Finn Clarke Raven.jpg 1x05 Clarke Raven.jpg 1x05_Raven_Finn.jpg 1x05 Clarke.jpg 1x05 Octavia Bellamy.jpg 1x05 Octavia Bellamy 2.jpg 1x05 Bellamy 2.jpg 1x05 Finn Clarke 2.jpg 1x05 Finn Clarke.jpg 1x05 Bellamy Clarke.jpg Videos The 100 1x05 Extended Promo Preview "Twilight's Last Gleaming" Legendado (CC) HD The 100 1x05 "Twilight's Last Gleaming" Sneak Peek Last Clip HD Trivia * Der Originaltitel der Folge ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Last Gleaming Twilight's Last Gleaming aus dem Jahre 1977. * Ein Licht am Horizont ist eine der Folgen mit den meisten Toten, neben Der Feind meines Feindes, mit über 300 Toten. Tode in dieser Folge * Die Opferung: ** Tor Lemkin ** Cuyler Ridleys Ehefrau ** 318 andere Bewohner der Ark * Unbekannte Anzahl von Grounder ** Die Leuchtfeuer, die sie zur Ark schickten, brannten ein ganzes Dorf der Grounder nieder. Dies erfahren die Delinquenten später von Anya beim Treffen auf der Brücke in Der Anschlag. fr: en:Twilight’s Last Gleaming Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)